


The phone call

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna receives a phone call from his belowed brother, that is currently far away. Will they just say a quick hello or will there be... something more...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 1 - Phone sex





	The phone call

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again,” Izuna said with a soft smile on his lips. Too bad his brother couldn’t see it, but right now, Madara was glad that he could at least hear his voice on the phone. And after all, it won’t take that long and they will finally reunite. 

“Are you in your room?” Madara asked suddenly. 

“Yea, where else would I be?” His room was the place where most of the conversations and phone calls with his friends took place.

“Alone?” Madara continued to ask nosily.

“Yea…?” 

“Slide your hand under your shirt.”

“What…?” He had no idea what on earth was Madara trying to achieve.

“Now run your fingers over your nipples.” Madara ordered in a playful voice.

“Excuse you??” Whatever he wanted, Izuna wasn’t having it, but his brother just laughed.

“Fine, if that’s not good enough for you, you can slide it under your pants. And underwear too, while we’re at it.” Izuna just shook his head. “You have no idea what I’d do to you if I was there.” 

He was slowly starting to understand. And even though he was hesitant at first, he obeyed every order that Madara gave him.


End file.
